


Yuri!!! On Ice ~ Smutts & Fluffs

by shy_katsudon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy_katsudon/pseuds/shy_katsudon
Summary: The title says it all...ATTENTION: You can contact me on my instagram account or on wattpad (both are under the same name as here) and order a certain smutt or fluff with a chosen pairing ~ you deliver a short summary to me and I give you a smutt/fluff you wanted :)Enjoy~ !





	1. The Hidden Eros

(The action takes place in episode 10)

The night sky was exceptionally beautiful that night in Barcelona, stars were shining brighter than ever. Or maybe it was just Yuri's impression. That one night, that one beautiful night, everything was perfect.

*

Viktor and Yuri slowly walked down the street, heading back to their hotel room after the dinner they had with other skaters. They had lots of fun, they drank a little, but not too much. Food was delicious... Yet Viktor wasn't satisified. Not yet at least. Tonight, he planned to finally have Yuri all to himself. Tonight, he will make him his...  
\- "...right, Viktor? Viktor?" - A voice was heard. Viktor shook his head to escape the naughty thoughts that appeared in his head. Patience...  
\- "Sorry Yuri, I didn't catch that..." - The Russian blushed a little. Yuri simply smiled and repeated, lifting his gaze up to the night sky.  
\- "The stars are shining bright tonight, right?" -  
\- "Yes, indeed they are. They're beautiful..." - Viktor couldn't help but think about how they reminded him of Yuri's eyes, whenever he was thinking about something important or looking for an answer. Oh, how he loved this man, it was beyond imagination. He got him wrapped around his finger, yet he acted so silly and careless, without realising it. That's why Viktor wanted to go further tonight. One day longer and he might lose his mind and do something he will regret. But he has to be gentle... Yuri is so fragile and precious. He can never let himself lose control, because losing Yuri would equal losing inspiration. And without inspiration you're as good as dead.  
They reached their destination - a huge, quite luxurious hotel in the centre of Barcelona. They entered the hall and headed towards the elevator.  
\- "Yuri-" - Viktor said in a quiet, low tone. It caught the other male's attention, he looked into his coach's eyes.  
\- "Yes, Viktor?" - He stuttered, light pink blush crawled up his cheeks. Viktor felt chills running down his spine. How much more irresistable can this man get? He gently took his hand, the one with the golden ring and placed a soft kiss on it. He then looked into the raven's eyes and said calmly, with a shade of a shy smile on his lips.  
\- "What I said earlier... about engagement and getting married... I wasn't really joking." - He blushed a little and waited for a reaction. Which didn't come. Viktor's eyes widened in surprise after they met Yuri's gaze. He saw something different. Was he angry? There was some kind of determination, urge in his eyes. Viktor have never seen anything like that in him before. The elevator finally reached their floor. The door opened and they got in. It was empty, they were alone.  
As soon as the door closed, Yuri suddenly pinned Viktor to the wall, his lips crushed on Viktor's. The Russian's eyes widened in shock, for he realised, what was this spark he saw just a few seconds ago. It wasn't determination, not as much as an urge. It was longing. And apparently, Viktor was Yuri's target. His body trembled. So he really loves him after all! Sudden wave of heat hit his body after Yuri deepened the kiss and placed one of his legs between his, pressing againt his crotch. Viktor whined when the door of the elevator opened, as they reached the 10th floor. He pulled away with all of his might, caught the raven's hand and pulled him out of the small space of the lift, running down the hall in search for his room. He have never been more glad that the rooms could be opened with a magnetic card. The faster, the better... He could feel his pants getting tighter. He needs more... more Yuri. More of his lips, tongue, body. More and closer... so much closer.  
As soon as he opened the door, his hands shaking from excitement, he pushed Yuri inside, closed it and picked the male up bridal style. He walked over to his bedroom and layed Yuri on the bed, climbing on top of him. They started to kiss again, though Yuri didn't fight for dominance. It seemed as if he melted under Viktor's hot touch, his glass heart overflowing with love and passion. The coach suspected that this is probably Yuri's first time and god damn it, at this thought his pants became even tighter. No one ever got him so excited in such a short time. Truly, Yuri was the only one to know his hidden Eros. He gently licked the raven's bottom lip, receiving a shy gasp, which he took as a permission. His tongue slowly slipped into the other male's mouth, exploring the insides. As soon as their tongues met, Viktor took the lead and swirled his around Yuri's, showing him how to proceed. Happily, the oh-so-shy katsudon (ya see what I did there XD) was fast to learn. They continued to kiss untill they ran out of air. Only then they pulled away, breathing heavily, gasping for air. Viktor looked into Yuri's eyes. The raven's hand rose up to caress his cheek. The male whispered weakly.  
\- "V-Vitya...I want you... mine." - He closed his eyes and, still blushing, slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. Viktor just sat there, watching him in compelete shock. Did he just say that he wants him as his own? Is this beautiful, sensitive men undressing himself now in front of him? When the Russian finally realised, how much confidence and trust it took for Yuri do do something like that, the male was already shirtless, looking at him with hesitation. Viktor quickly ripped off his own shirt and tossed it away, not even for a moment taking his eyes off of his lover's body. He wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist and pulled his body as close to his as possible. He then landed a soft kiss in the middle of his chest, whispering.  
\- "Yuri...you are so beautiful." - He felt the raven's body tremble in his embrace and he looked into his eyes again. He saw the night sky of Barcelona filled with stars once again. He could feel himself falling in love like never before. He started tracing kisses down Yuri's neck, down to his chest, where he gently sucked on his nipple, massaging the other one with his free hand. He heard a soft moan escape his lover's lips. He went back to kissing him again, but this time he immediately unzipped both their pants. He pulled away after he ran out of breath. Yuri seemed as if he was hypnotized. He stared at his coach's body with rapture, as he was pulling down his pants, exposing black boxers with a bulge in the middle. Viktor's hand reached down and softly gripped on it, caressing it gently. A soft whimper escaped Yuri's mouth and he whispered again.  
\- "Viktor, I don't think I can hold back anymore..." - The Russian smirked.  
\- "Neither can I, my love." - He started to slowly grind on him, causing his body to tremble from excitement. He then traced kisses down his chest to his waist, where he bit on his boxers and pulled them down with his teeth, exposing an erect member, dripping with precum. Viktor smirked and touched the tip, making Yuri shiver.  
\- "Well look who's happy to see me..." - He wrapped his hand around the other male's length and slowly started sliding it up and down. Yuri closed his eyes, and gasped every time his coach would speed up. His eyes opened wide when he felt something different. He looked down to see Viktor teasingly tracing long licks up his member. He whined and moaned his name. The Russian smirked and sucked the tip, then took it whole. Yuri bit on his lip to quiet down the groan stuck in his throat. He gripped the sheets and gave in to the pleasure his lover was giving him. He have never felt this way before. It was something compeletly new and exciting. He felt so much closer to Viktor, it seemed as if they knew each other forever. The Russian suddenly stopped sucking. Yuri wanted to say something but as soon as he tried to open his mouth, two slim fingers pressed against his lips.  
\- "Now Yuri, get them wet for me. Or am I supposed to do it myself?" - For a second, the male didn't know what Viktor had in mind. The moment he understood, his face went crimson red. He shyly parted his lips and not two, but four fingers were inserted into his mouth. He slowly sucked on them a few times and Viktor took them out, a thin string of saliva connetcing them. He smirked and said in a low, seductive tone.  
\- "Now Yuri, spread your legs for me...wide." - The raven trembled and did what his coach told him. Viktor kissed him deeply and gently inserted one finger into Yuri. The male moaned at the strange, yet pleasurable feeling. Soon, the Russian added the second finger, third and the fourth one. Yuri was already a moaning mess. When Viktor decided that his lover was ready, he carefully positioned himself between his thighs. He gently brushed Yuri's hole with the tip of his member before slowly entering him. Yuri hissed at the sudden wave of pain mixed with pleasure. A tear rolled down his cheek, but Viktor softly kissed it away. He whispered into the trembling male's ear.  
\- "Yuri, I love you." - He smiled at the fragile figure beneath him and slowly started moving. The raven gasped and squeezed his lover's shoulders, pulling him into a deep kiss. After a moment, he moaned out.  
\- "Vitya... faster..." - The Russian started thrusting into Yuri faster and harder. The male didn't even bother anymore with trying to keep it silent, he moaned with every thrust. Viktor kept on speeding up, driving his lover insane with the sensations flowing through his entire body. He grabbed his thighs and rised his legs a little, so that he could wrap them around his waist, pushing him even deeper inside, hitting a sweet spot. Yuri whined and gasped out.  
\- "R-right there Viktor...! A-aahh..." - He grabbed the sheets and shut his eyes. Viktor speeded up, hitting his sweet spot multiple times. Soon, he groaned into the raven's ear.  
\- "Yuri, I-I'm gonna..." - He wrapped his hand around Yuri's memeber, stroking it, multiplying the pleasure. After a moment they both came, with Viktor still inside of Yuri. He slowly pulled out and layed next to his panting lover. He spread one of his arms, so that the exhausted raven could lay his head on it, the other arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close. Everything went so silent, they coud hear their hearbeats, eventually slowing down. They both layed there, speachless, just staring into each other's eyes.  
Th sky in Barcelona was indeed beautiful that night, but even the brightest of stars were a blurr compared to the galaxy Viktor saw in Yuri's eyes. Together, they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, ya nasty fujoshis ;3 I hope this little sinful fanfic satisified all your needs or at least was entertaining. It was written at 3am on one of my countless sleepless nights XD   
> If you did enjoy it, don't forget to leave kudos and share, this means a lot to me. You should also check out my other fanfiction. It's an AU with Viktor and Yuri as secret agents. Yes, there will also be some smutty scenes ;3


	2. Our Light Will Never Fade

The sun was shining quite intensly that day. Viktor and Yuri were on holidays in Hawaii. It turned out that Yuri can surf pretty well, so Viktor decided to try it out too.  
They spent the entire day on the beach, relaxing and preparing their surfboards. Viktor was really excited, he kept on jumping around and kissing Yuri out of nowhere, what made him blush every time. When the sun slowly started to set, they slipped ibto the warm waters of the ocean. Wind was quite strong, powerful enough to make decent waves. Yuri smirked at the view and said.  
\- "Well, now these are some high waves, I'm not sure if you can handle this, Viktor." - He looked the sliver-haired man next to him, just to see the spark of determination in is eyes. Yuri lowered his body onto the surfboard and used his hands to paddle forwards, welcoming a huge wave. He stayed low, untill the wave caught and carried him up. Then he carefully stood up with grace and slid down across the water. He couldn't do a lot of tricks, but Viktor thought that was a great performance. He looked at his finacé with a soft smile. Yuri looked very sexy whenever he was focused on something. His gaze was intense, he was giving all his attention to one action in particular, trying to reach perfection. Viktor loved to watch him bloom. The wave was getting smaller and smaller with each meter closer to the shore. Yuri jumped into the water next to Viktor, splashing around.  
\- "Your turn." - He smiled happily at the Russian. He was having so much fun, he couldn't wait to see his fiancé share his hobby. He looked at the sliver-haired male and saw doubt in his eyes.  
\- "Hey, if you don't feel ready, we can try tomorrow..." -  
\- "No, it's fine." - Viktor said with a smile. It was fake though. He was scared. But then he reminded himself of how happy Yuri looked. "This can't be so difficult.." he thought to himself.  
\- "I'm going to be right behind you, for your safety." - Yuri looked seriously worried. The sun was almost gone, red rays reflected in the water, setting it ablaze with every brighter spark. It was difficult to see the waves now. He wanted to stop Viktor, but the male was already paddling towards a colosal water wall. He quickly followed him, feeling very anxious about the situation. He knew what would happen soon. Viktor caught the wave. He slowly managed to stand on his board. But instead of just sliding along the top of the wave, which was safer, he tried to imitate Yuri's moves, tilting the board's tip down, aiming across the water wall. He put too much preassure though, dipping the tip into the water. Everything went exactly as Yuri predicted. The entire surfboard turned upright, causing Viktor to slip and fall into the water. Seconds before that happened, Yuri jumped into the wave, catching his falling fiancé and shielding him with his own body from the cold now water. He caught Viktor's face in his hands and kissed him, breathing air into his chest. Then he pushed his body up, above the water. Viktor was half-conscious, his instincts took over him. He started furiously crashing his hands into the water, trying to swim off the wave. Of course he couldn't. Yuri caught his fiancé by the waist, forcing him to come back to his senses. They floated above the water, till the wave brought them back to the shore. Luckily, so did their boards. Yuri dragged Viktor to the dry sand and layed him down. He caughed out a little bit of water and slowly opened his eyes. First person he noticed was Yuri. With wet hair, he was hoovering above him, fear filled his eyes. He was calling his name.   
\- "Yuri..." - He whispered and blacked out.

*

Next time he woke up already in their room. He turned to the side, to wrap his arm around Yuri, but he felt the empty bed. He sat right up and stared around the entire room, searching for his lover. Tears filled his eyes after he realised he was the only one in the room. Suddenly, a weird sound was heard. Viktor looked at the corridor which led to the bathroom. He heard a door open and close. Footsteps closer and closer. Yuri finally entered the room. His eyes widened after noticing his fiancé awake and crying. He ran up to him,  jumped on the bed and hugged the other male.  
\- "Vitya, why are you crying? What's wrong?" - He whispered into Viktor's ear. The other male trembled, mumbling with his face burried in Yuri's neck.  
\- "I- I don't know... I just couldn't see you anywhere and I got scared that something happened to you..." - his sobbing slowly calmed down. He was quiet now. He layed down on the bed, sighing.   
\- "Luckily, I'm alright." - Yuri replied, climbing onto the Russian's lap.  
\- "You scared me to death though..." - He groaned into his ear.  
\- "I thought I would never be able to see you  again... and love you..." - He kissed his neck softly, receiving a gasp from his fiancé. He smirked at the reaction and continued to kiss and sometimes suck on his soft skin.   
\- "Yuri...what are you doing...?" - Viktor mumbled, confused, but his head automaticly leaned back on the pillows.   
\- "You heard me ~ I thought I would never be able to love you again... so I decided I'm not letting you go anymore. You're mine and I'll keep you close to me, safe." - The raven groaned against his lover's neck, causing him to tremble and gasp. He then landed a few kisses on his collarbone, slowly tracing down to his chest. His tongue touched Viktor's nipple, then slightly licked around it, making the Russian moan. Yuri's hand caressed the other side of his lover's chest, he pinched the other nipple, making it go pink. Then he sucked on it for a long time. After he pulled away, a thin string of saliva still connected his lips with the pulsating nipple. He smirked at the result. Viktor's eyes were closed, his mouth slightly opened. He sat on his hips and slipped his tongue into the other male's mouth. Viktor moaned, his tongue licked against Yuri's. His hands automaticly reached behind his lover, groping his ass. The raven started grinding on him slowly, but hard, adding to the experiance. They parted their lips after Yuri felt Viktor's member growing hard under the friction of his hips. He traced kisses down the Russian's abdomen to his boxers. They were the only piece of clothing covering his lover. Earlier that day Yuri undressed him from the wet pants he was wearing while surfing.   
\- "Yuri..." - Viktor gasped.  
\- "Yes, love?" - He replied with a smirk.  
\- "You're gonna drive me crazy someday." - He smiled with his eyes closed. That was all  the assurance Yuri needed. He took the boxers off of his lover, then he undressed himself. For a while he just watched Viktor's length, dripping with precum. He lowered his body onto the sheets between Viktor's legs. He traced a long, teasing lick up his shaft, causing the male to shiver from excitement, more white liquid dripping out from his cock. He grabbed his balls and fondled them, while he took him whole into his mouth, the tip of his member touching the back of his throat. He slowly sucked him off, untill he was close to climaxing. He pulled away a moment before Viktor could release, which caused his lover to groan from the lust he felt. Yuri spread the Russian's, exposing his puckering hole. The raven pressed two fingers against his lover's lips and whispered seductively.  
\- "Now, Vitya. Suck. Nice and slowly..." - Viktor slightly opened his eyes. His tongue slipped between the two fingers and licked around them both for a while, before Yuri placed them in his mouth. Their gazes met. Viktor's face was pink, his eyes squinted from the pleasure he was feeling. Yuri felt his own hard member twich at the view. Viktor's expression was very erotic, he was making it so hard to hold back...  
\- "Yuri..." - a moan was heard.  
\- "Please... take me." - Viktor's cheeks went red. Yuri groaned, feeling his member dripping with precum. He kissed his lover quickly before inserting one finger inside his hole. Viktor hissed at the sudden wave of pain and the pleasure coursing through his entire body, sending shivers down his spine. His hand reached out to his length, but Yuri slapped it.  
\- "Bad boy." - He smirked.  
\- "That's mine" - He patted the tip of his cock with one finger, causing Viktor to moan his name. He was thrusting his finger in and out of his hole, watching his lover spreading his legs eagerly, wanting more. He inserted another finger, scissoring them inside, stretching the hole. After a few minutes, he added the thrid and the forth finger. Viktor was a moaning mess. Every breath was a gasp, each exhale was louder then the other. Yuri took his fingers out of Viktor. He looked deep into his eyes and eroticly sucked on the same hand, wet with both Viktor's saliva and juices. The male gasped loudly and stroked Yuri's member, already wet with precum. The raven flipped his lover over and slammed his cock inside of him from behind. Viktor nearly screamed from pain and pleasure, mixing with each other, making him unable to distinguish both. Yuri thrusted into him slowly, giving him time to adjust to his length inside. Meanwhile, he gripped Viktor's cock, jerking him off.  
\- "Yuri..." - Viktor breathlessly moaned.  
\- "Move... please." - He rocked his hips back and forth, taking his member deeper. Yuri eagerly started thrusting into him faster, with more force. The Russian gripped the sheets beneath him. A sudden wave of pleasure struck his body after the raven hit his sweet spot. He half moaned, half screamed from the sensations coursing through his entire body. Yuri noticed that and hit the same spot multiple times, causing Viktor to clench around his cock. Yuri groaned.  
\- "A-ahh Viktor, you're so tight..." - He quickly flipped him over and slammed into him hard, constantly hitting his sweet spot. He was speeding up with every thrust. Viktor's hand wrapped around his own cock, jerking it off in the rythm of Yuri's thrusts.  
\- "Viktor! Soon I'm gonna..." -  
\- "Y-yes... Yuri...!" - Viktor groaned as he came all over his chest. Moments later Yuri climaxed inside of him, filling him up. He slowly pulled away and watched the white liquid spill out of his fiancé's pulsating hole. Then he fell on the sheets next to his lover. Cuddled close together, they layed in slience for a while, just lost in each other's eyes.  
\- "Like I said, Vitya..." - Yuri gently pecked his lips.  
\- "I'm never letting you go." -   
\- "Even if the whole world will hate you?" - Viktor softly smirked.  
\- "They won't." - The raven replied calmly.  
\- "Since I'm one with you now, we will always be together, no matter what you decide to do." - He blushed. It seemed as if this night the overwhelming power of Eros took over him for a while. Now though, he was back to his usual, shy self. Viktor couldn't believe, how many fascinating sides of Yuri he has already seen.  
\- "I love you, Yuri." - He whispered.  
\- "And for as long as we're together, the passion will burn. Our light will never fade..." - With these words, he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello everyone, thanks for taking the time to read this sinful fanfic of mine ;3 If you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave kudos and share ;3


End file.
